Motors and generators are used in a large variety of applications. Electro-dynamo devices include generators that produce current through the use of rotating coils of wire that turn within magnetic fields created by permanent magnets or electromagnets. These devices operate as motors when the coils are energized to react with the magnetic fields from the permanent magnets or electromagnets, which creates a torque in an attached shaft. Electro-dynamo devices are often utilized within vehicles, such as aircraft, where size and weight of a power-generating system is a significant consideration. In these applications, it is desirable to maximize the specific power of an electro-dynamo device to minimize the overall weight of the device. However, permanent magnets and electromagnets are limited in the amount of magnetic flux produced when the electro-dynamo device is sized for use within a vehicle.
Superconducting solutions include utilizing superconducting wires to generate the primary magnetic flux of an electro-dynamo device. Although doing so increases the specific power, or power output per unit of weight, of the device as compared to a device utilizing permanent magnets or electromagnets to generate the flux, the design of a typical superconductive device becomes complicated due to the requirements for getting cryogenic coolant and current into the rotating device where the superconducting wires are positioned. Moreover, these existing designs generally operate at temperature ranges of 20-40 K, which requires heavy and complex cryogenic systems that are impractical for many vehicle applications such as use in commercial aircraft.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.